Electromagnetic radiation susceptor materials typically comprise one or more kinds of particles dispersed through a dielectric binder material. Incident radiation (typically in the GHz region of the spectrum) is converted into heat that is re-radiated by the susceptor to the surrounding environment. In this respect, susceptor materials differ from shielding materials, which reflect incident radiation with essentially no heating, and from absorbing materials, which attempt to completely frustrate the incident radiation by destructive interference.